Island of Mystery
by fluffylamb57
Summary: Kagome and Sango, cruise, new job,and a mysterious island? Curious yet? Read to find out! I don't own Inuyasha or any of takahashi's characters. UNDER REVISION!


INLAND OF MISTERY conpleat - Sess / Kag -- I do not own Inuyashaor, and the other careters -----

CHAPTER 1

I see you made it Kagome. Yes. And I ready for this change. As I am too. This was a good idea Sango taking a cruis befor hand. I for one needed the brake. This could be fun. Thanks Sango for getting me a job where you got yours. Don`t thank me Kags I seen how he looks at you. And I also herd the remarks. Well just the same. Did you know that he has been following me also? No I didn`t Kags. Kagome told Sango all about what he had been doing. That's really bad Kags. I know why did you think I wonted a different job. Well your not the only one that has notes his actions. Really? I have notes a few things. What where they? Songo told Kagome all that he had been doing, and saying about her. Kagome had the look of fear in her eyes. Kagome you should have told your mom. Sence he is stocking you. He is most likely dangerous. I never really thought about that. What should I do? When we get on bord, I think it might be wise idea to call our mom to let her know what is going on. She could be in danger and our brothers too. We`ll do it when we get to our rooms. Yes. Now I`m going to wory about them. As I well too.

Yes this is her mom. Know she isn`t here. She went on a cruis. Know I don`t know wich one. Good day ser. She know sooner then hung up. The phone rang again. Yes Hello. Hi mom, I need to tell you something. I do too. Your x- boss is calling all the time. It's driving me insane. What his problem? I'll tell you. What is it you wount to tell me dear? I wounted to worn you about my x- boss. Mom he has been stocking me. He could be dangerous. You should have told me when it started. I really didn`t know, untell Sango told me what he has been doing. Kagome I told him you where taking a cruise. But I didn`t tell him which one, I`m sorry. Don`t whiry about it mom. Our ship just left port. That's good. And don`t whiry about us dear. I got a letter today from your grandfather. He asked me to move back to Japan. To the shrine. Are you going to? Sence you two are moveing to Japan, I have know reason to stay here anymore. Yes we are. Your grandfather needs my help; he is getting to old to take care of the place by his self. That's great news to me. That means you wount be to fare away from us.

So Hiten did you find out anything? Not yeat Naraku, but I should by tomarrow morning. Good I well be weighting on your call. He hung up his phone. You well not get away from me that easy Kagome.

Sota, and Kahaku, I`m glad your at home. What you wount mom? Well I got a letter from your grandfather. He asked us if we would move back to Japan to be with him. He is getting to old to take care for his self. So we are going to move. I wount you two to go pack up a few of your things.

CHAPTER TWO

So pack stuff like your cloths, and some of your personal stuph like toys tooth brush, hair brushes, and so on. I`m having the movers get the reast, and ship it to Japan. We well be leaving tomarrow evening. What about school? You two well be going over there. Ok we are off to pack. Hay Kahaku that means we can steal drive our sisters crazy. Oh yes. I wounder what the schools are like Sota. We well just have to see. They ran up the stairs to pack.

Wow, there are a lot of hunks here Kags. I couldn`t agree with you more Sango. So what do you wount to do first. How about we start out with some sun, and swimming? Sounds like a plan.

Kagome went into her room, and changed into a bikini. It was yellow, with red and blue roses on vines. The strap was a vine also. Her size breast verily fit into her top. She then put on her wrap around that cam with the bathingsute. It was a deep red see threw, with roses on the bottem. Songo`s was a two tone blue bikini, with a back see threw wrap. They each graved there beach bag, and left.

Come on Sesshomaru we didn`t come on this cruise to work. This is a vacation. Things well not going fall apart if you are not there all the time. Besides its only seven days. Go away Inuyasha. I well do what I wount. Be that way. I`m going to have some fun. Are you going Miroku? Sure I wouldn't wount to deprive all the beautiful women of my presents. Just try to keep your hands to your self or they might throw you in the brig, or over bord. That's funny Inuyasha.

After they left Sesshomaru. Seshomaru went to take a strole on deck for some fresh air. His quarters' where on the top deck. He could see his brother, and friend, as they walked down to the next he eyes cought sight of two beauties going up the stairs as his brother, and friend was desending.

Kagome, and Sango seen the two men desending the steaps they where on. Being the clutze Kagome is. She mists a steep and started fallig. Sango stopped in time to see Kagome being cought as she feeling. The man had long black hair. Excuse me. I`m so sorry. I`m such a clutze. Are you so despret for a man you throw your self at the first one you meet on this ship? Why you ass. I said I was sorry. You are a jurk. You are so stuck on your self. As they where arguing, Miroku had Sango`s ass in his sights. He reached out, and coped a fell. Saongo felt someone grop her, and without thinking she turned, and slaped him hard in the face. You pervert. Keep your hands to your self. Sorry my hand is cursed. I bet. Its probly your brain that is cursed. Come on Kagome lets get away from these rud men. Right with you Songo.

CHAPTER 3

They went on up to the adult pool, and found some longers to lay on. As they where going up the stairs Inuyasha, and Miroku had turned around, and was watching ther asses. Are they hot, or are they hot? I wouldn`t mine her under me at all. Yes I wouldn`t mind pumping into that. What was the winches name? Oh yes Kagome. I wouldn`t mind her screaming my name, in pleasure.

Sesshomaru notest that the women had a lot of spunk, both of them. With his hearing he caught there names. The one that fell on his brother got right in his face, and that Sango could really hit well. Miroku stell had a hand print on his face. He went on into the lounge.

Kagome would put some tanning lotion on my back. Yes if you well do mine? I`ll do yours.

Excuse me ladys I can do your backs for you. Well thank you sturet. You are welcome. My name is Steve, and I'm your server while you are at this pool. That's great. When you are done, well you get us some fruitie drinks? Yes mam What Kind. Just make it a surprise. Thanks. Oh that feels are very welcome mam. After he finiched he went to get there drinks. In know time he was back with them. Oh these look good thanks. Yes thanks. Anytime.

So I seen you two. How is your face Miroku? A little sore, but well worth you ever going to learn? No.

Captian there is a heracain in our path, after we leave the Hawaii Islands. Well plot a corse around it. Yes ser captian. Who knows maybe it well be gone before we leave that earea.

This fells so good Sango, but I`m getting hungry. What time is it? Its time for us to get ready to eat. Let`s go then. They got up, and left to there rooms to get cleaned up, and ready for dinner.

Are you two going to dinner? Yes we are Sesshomaru. Then I sugest you get ready Inuyasha. What ever. Now if you excuse me. I`m going to get ready myself.

Kagome went to knock on Songo`s door to see if she was ready. Songo opened to let her in.

Wow, Kags you look good in that dress. You look nice in yours too Songo. Thanks Kags. You ready to go? Sure thing. Do you think we are whearing the right type of cloths? Yes I do. Befor we go out tonight we well change into something to party in. Sounds like a plan. A woman cam up to them, and lead them to a table, then handed them their menues. They ordered some wine to start with. As they waighted for there wine, they looked threw the menyou. The lobster looks good how about you Kags. That sounds good. I think I well have the same. Hay Kags you rember those two guys from earlier? Of corse I do. Well they just sat in at the table next to us. They have someone ealse with them. Oh Kags he is gorgess or what? Don't you mean handsome? No just take a look. Wow.

CHAPTER 4

Kagome had know more to say about it. That one word was all to describe the man. Her heart started beating fast. She could fell heat polling in her groyns. She took a deep breath to com herself. It helped some. She tried her best to ecknore the man that had her heart racing. She knew he was out of her leag. As she looked around she could see most of the women there, looking at him. She notest that he paid know aticion to them.

Little did Kagome know Sesshomaru had cought her arousal. It almost flored him. She had the sent of honey suckles with the spicy sent of sweet whilliems. His member got hard. He smelt the other women but they had that nasty human smell. But she was different. Maybe it was not be a bad idea to go on this cruse.

Later on after Kagome, and Sango had ate they went to there rooms to get ready to party. Kagome cam out whearing a sea green skin tight dress, with the belly, ande back showing. On the sides of her dress was chains to hold the two peases together. Songo`s dress was skin tight too. It was a blue, with a fringy slit on the left side. When they got there, all the males that was in the place looked at them with hunger in there eyes as they walked in. The females looked julice. They walked over to a table, and took their sets.A waiter took there order. This is nice. Yes it is Sango. After they had a few drinks. Lets show them how to dance Sango. Right behind you Kags.

They started dancing to the upbeat music.

Hurry up Miroku. We are missing out on the bitches. Now Inuyasha there is several clubs. I dought we miss out on any women. By the way where is Sesshomaru? He said that he would see us later. Ok well lets go see what we can find.

Sesshomaru sat in a corner watching everyone, while he siped his drink. He had just got there it had been two hours sence his brother, and friend left. He figured that they would probly end up there sence it was there style. He looked around, and seen Kagome as she danced. He was getting hard again, as she rotated her hips to the music. Kagome, and Sango was feeling really good at that time. They where feeling their drinks.. After a few drinks hisself Sesshomaru desighted to go up there and dance with Kagome. After he got up and joined the dance. Hi my names Sesshomaru. Do you mind if I dance with you? Not at all. I`m Kagome. Nice to meat you miss Kagome.

Kagome desighted it would a good time to do a grinding dance with him. She looked at him suductivly. He went along with her moves. As she rubed her butt into him, he graved her hips, and grounded into her ass they danced. Kagome let out a mon as she feet how hard his member wounted her.

CHAPTER 5

Well, Well. Look there Inuyasha. Your brother is up dancing, and with one of the women that we met. I wounder where the other one is. Oh there she is. Later Inuyasha.

Later on Kagome was getting tired from all the dancing, so Sesshomaru wraped his arm around her wast, and led her to his table. When he sat down he brought her down into his lap. He started kissing her, as his hands romed her body. One of his hands stroked her thy, as he was suckling her neck. Kagome let out a moan. Sesshomaru was having trouble controling his beast.

I wount you Kagome, if only for the night. I wount you too. Then let us go.

Kagome waved at Sango. Letting her know that she was going with him. Sango gave her a thums up.

Sesshomaru, and Kagome made love most of the night, and feel asleep from exhaustion. The next morning Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru`s arms. When she moved she woke him up also.

Care to join me in the shower Kagome? That sounds good but I need to get back to my sister before she send out a search party . Well then you better get going. To bad I really had a great time with you. I did too. Sesshomaru then pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionetly. Kagome melted . A while later they broke apart panting, and trying to catch their breaths. When Kagome cought her breath she put her dress on and left. Sesshomaru went on into shower afterwords.

Kagome made it to her room, and went strate for the ger shower. After she was done, and dressed for the day she went to see if Sango was up. After a few knocks Sango opened the door, and cam out shouting it behind her. I see you are not quite ready to go eat yeat Songo? Well a Kags I`ll be just ten more minets ok. Ok Sango. By the way, I know you have someone in there. Yes I do. I`ll meet you upon deck. Ok Kags by.

She went back in, and shought her door. Kagome could here a males voice. Later that day the ship docked at the first Island. Kagome, and Sango spent the day having fun. That night they went to a Hawaii Lou owl. After that they went back abord.

Is everything ready? Yes it is. Good than at two set my plan into moshen. Yes ser. Sesshomaru`s phone rang earlier that day. There was a problem at his astate with Rin, his darter. Sesshomaru what was that call. Someone tried to kidnap Rin? You two can stay, and injoy the cruis. No we better go back with you. After all you might need our help. We can take a cruis any time. So Sesshomaru did you get some tail last night. That is none of your buessness Inuyasha. So how was it? Shut up Miroku. How was that Sango, Miroku? She was really fine. To bad I wount get anymore from her. How was yours Inyu? Oh same o, same o. That bad . She past out. So I took her to the deck, and layed her in one of the loungers to sleep it that is know way to treat a lady.

CHAPTER6

Did you get rid of all the life rafts? Yes, know one well be leaving this ship. Now let us go. The winds are picked up, and it is getting ready to storm. I wount to make it to shore before it hits. Now set off the bombs. Well do.

Captain the hurracan is heading this way we are right in its path. I thought you plotted a course away from it. I did, but it changed drections. Sound a worning to let the people know that we are in for bad weather, and to just stay in there rooms for safty reasons. Yes ser right away.

While everyone was in there rooms. They all herd a the wisel go off, and then a big noise. Kagome, and Sango where sound asleep from all the things they did that day. Sango woke to the sound of the wisel, and loud noise. She hurred, and put on her cloths, and then went to Kagome`s door. Kagome went to let Sango in. What was that Sango ? I don`t know Kags. Get dressed, and we well go see. They then heard anouther loud noise. It shook the hole ship. The emergancy sistem was going off, and they herd yealing.

Abandon ship, Abandon ship. Sango I'm scard. Me too. We better get up on deck before we are left behind. They held hands to keep from being seperated. When they got there there was know boats. Everyone was just standing on deck. The ship was sinking fast. Abandon ship. The people started panicking, and jumping overbord. Sango, and Kagome looked around. Look Kags lets grave that barrow after we tie our selves together. Ok.

Ok one the count of three jump. One, two, three. They plunged into the cool ocean water, just as the ship sank. Hold on Kags. I am. Hay what was that? What Kagome? Something just hit me. Is it a shark? No, Sango it's a life raft. How can you tell in this dark? Its rubbery, and it is flooting. Did you grave it? Yes I have it. Its turned over. I`ll help you flip it back up right. There. Now lets get on. Right with you Sango. Sango, all the stuff must of feel off it. There isn't any emergency stuff. So we are in the dark, and have nothing? We are alive. Yes you are right. Now lets huddel together to stay warm .

A few days past, without water, or food. They weren't very coherent when Kagome notes' a fog bank. Sango wake up, wake up. There is a fog bank. So thirsty. You are just probly seeing things . No look. We must be near land. I hope it has water, and food. The raft snagged a rock, and started going flat. Land, Songo. Really? Yes. We well have to swim a little to get to shore. Lets go then. They jumped in, and swam to the shore. Then layed there to catch there breaths. When Kagome seen trees with coconut. She crawled over to the closes one. There was a few on the ground. Kagome picked one up, and slamed it into another one. It broke. Kagome greedly drank all the juice. A little at a time. She then picked up another one and craked it, then went over, and had Sango drink it. Sango we need to get in the shad. Could you help me Kags. I`ll we made it. Lets eat some of this coconut so we can get our strenth back.

CHAPTER 7

After a day they started getting there strenth back. Sango we really need to find someone to help us. Yes I know Kags. I feel much better now. So wich way shoud we go. Well why don`t we split up, and see if we can find some fresh water. What for, If we are going looking for someone? We don`t know how fare off any one is. So show we meet back here in an hour, or less. Leave your self a trail. Sango I haven`t forgot how to to use my brains. Ok Kags. I`ll see you later. Yes later. Songo went one way, and Kagome went the other way. Both followed close enough to the beach to see it at all times. With in twenty minets Kagome cam across a big stream, so she followed it awhile then tasted the water. It was cool, and fresh. So she turned around, and headed back to where they where to meet. When she got back Sango wasn't there yeat. So she sat down, and reasted. It was not long befor Songo showed up.

So did you have any luck Songo? No I didn`t how about you? Yes I found a stream of fesh cool water. Well lets go then. When they found the creek they followed it untell they cam to a water fall. They sat down to where tieed from all the walking they did. So what do we do now. Can`t you remimber your servival training? Oh, yes well lets get things going then. Right with you. Lets get our fire going first. That way we can see it as we gather food, and stuff for a shelter.

They started gathering wood for the fire, and shelter. Then Kagome concetrated on her mico powers , and lit a fire. Kagome, and Songo where told that they cam from a long line of powerful micos, and demon slayers. They started into make them a shelter. It was done by mid afternoon. Songo then sat out to gather food. While Kagome found some bamboo. She broke of one for a spear then she went to see if she could get some fish for there dinner. It had been a long time sence she had done it. Luckly she speared two nice size ones. She looked around for a rock that she could fashen into a knife. She took the fish off away from camp to clean them. That way the smell of the introls would not drift into there camp. She then broke off two peaces of bamboo. Then she stuck the fish on them and sat them near the fire. Songo cam across some wild vegies, and some fruit, and berrys. She soon was back at camp.

Father , rin has missed you. I mist you to Rin. How are you fairing? Fine. Good I`m glad to here it. Welcome home lord Sesshomaru. How was your trip? Short. I wount to know what has been going on, and give me all the details Jaken. But first Rin why don`t you go play why I take care of buessness? Ok father. She ran off with two gards, and her nanny behind her. Trying to keep up. Sesshomaru was amused at his servent, and gards .

Lets all go to my study, and talk. You can feel us in there Jaken. Yes my lord. Soon they where in the study Jaken started telling them everything. This sounds like Naraku`s doing. Yes I think so too, Miroku.

CHAPTER 8

Just then there was a knock on the door. Come in lady Keade. What is it that you wount? I just got word my lord Sesshomaru that the ship that You, Inuyasha, and Miroku where on went down. Was there any servivers? They where all dead, or lost . All the life rafts where empty, not a sole on them . I see. Do you know whern it happened? They said they last herd from them just a little after midnight. That's just after we left. Do they know what sank it? They think it was the huracane. The huracane had switched corse heading right towards them. Some how I get the feeling that Naraku is behind this . Yea me too. As do I lard Sesshomaru. Jaken, I wount you to get my spies, and bring them here. Yes my lord.

Jaken hurried out to do Seshomaru`s bidding. Some he was back. Sesshomaru told his spies what he needed from them. After that Sesshomaru had more of his waryers posisioned around his land. Inuyasha, and Miroku left to get ready for dinner. Soon Sesshomaru did also. All three of them where thanking about the women that they meet on bord the ship that died. Sesshomaru felt his beast howl in pain. Why did it feel sorow for Kagome? She was not his mate. Besides she was human. Non sence. How redicklus . She was just a female that satisfide my needs .

That was good Kags. Yes it was. Now why don't we get cleaned up. I found some plants that well clean us, and our hair. Oh that's great Sango. I feel pretty grimie. I can use a bath. Yes its been days. They striped, and plunged in to the cool water. It felt good after the long day they put in. After they scrubed there selves they went under the water falls to rince. That's when they seen it. Hay looka cave. Lets check it out. No Kags its getting to dark. We can check it out tomarrow, after we get back. That is if we get back. Your right Sango. So now our cloths are clean we better get them hung up to dry. What are we going to wear? Leaves I guess. It is not if there is a big slection. We can use some for us to sleep on also. They went around to get leaves for there bed, and to put on.

Hay Sango how do I look. Not bad. How about me? Yes we did good. I`m glad you found these vines. They are pretty handy. Kagome, and Sango had fond some vines, and stroung some leaves on them, so they could cover there most privet leaves they used where big enough to hide everything. They then layed down close to the fire to sleep. It was not long befor they feel asleep.

Early the next morning They woke up, and put there old cloths on that they washed the night before. So what shood we do first today. Well I don`t know about you but I`m going to wash my face, and get a head out one of the drections. Sounds like a plan. It was not long befor they where on there way. They desighted to go east. They had been walking for two hours now with know sight of anybody. But all that time they where being followed. Kagome, and Sango both could fill diferent oras as they traveled. Neather one thought anything about it. They always felt oras with them being micos.

CHAPTER 10

I'm getting pretty hungry Sango. Lets go find some fruit to eat. Ok. Kagome do you think we landed on an island? It could be. Well we have yet to come across anyone. So If its an Island it could be one which know one on it. Here Kags over there is a fruit tree. Now all we need to find is a place to get a drink. Well we well just eat as we walk, and maybe we well find a stream. Look at that line of trees. I bet there is one there. And you might be right about this being a non habeted island.

Kagome`s, and Sango`s hearts where raicing. All of a sudden there was this being right in front of them. He looked like a human except he had markings of a snow leopard, plus a tail, and clows. He was whearing armor . They both got into a fighting stance. Who, and what are you, and what do you wont? I'm a Snow leopard demon. A what? There is know such things as a demons. Oh but there is. Have you not seen any besides me? No. We where shipped wrecked, and landed here. So I guess you both wouldn`t know about demons. How could that be with you both being micos. We have heard tails about demons from our mom, and grandfather. But we thought that was just a mith. We just thought that it was just a way to get us to do our mico training . Well you know better now. By the way my name is Adio. What are yours? Oh by the way I well not try to hurt you. Let us set and talk a bit. Well we are in need of some water. That's what we where looking for when we spoted you. Here I have some on me, and just up ahead there a stream. My name is Kagome, and this is Sango.

As they talked he told them all about the island, and its habatents. He let them know that there was a village up ahead, in two days walk. You well be in need to have protection. We have our mico powers. Have you had any conbat training. We have trained in marchel arts all our lives. That is good. Here I have to get back to the house of the moon. Here keep this water contaner. I well get another. Thank you. Be careful, and by.

Kagome and Sango headed towards the feel up the jug he had gave them. He was pretty nice. I thank so too. So this is a isolated island. It seams. Sango why don`t we set up camp for the night? Yes it is getting late anyways, and we well need to find food, and make camp before dark. When they got to the creek they filled there jug, and started foreging. They gathered there wood for the fire first. Then Kagome went looking for some food, while Sango fixed there beds, and gathered some fruit, and beery's that she spotted. She went on ahead to bath. They had saved some of the soap plants they found the day befor. It was not long before Kagome cam across two rabbets. She pulled her energys, and made a bow. As she pulled back on the string. It fired an arrow of power. She was able to hit both rabbets with one shot. She picked them up, and headed back to the camp sight. When she got there Sango had the fire going. So its Rabbet tonight. Yes it is. I`ll go clean them. Ok Kags.

CHAPTER 11

After kagome was done she handed the rabbets to Sango to cook while she took a bath. As she bathed she herd crying from a child. She hurred up and got dressed to go see where she heard it. She was surprised to find a little demon with red hair crying his eyes out. Without tinking she picked him up, and started suthing him. What is wrong little one? My father was killed by the thounder brothers, and I have know one to take care of me. Whats your name? Shippo. Well Shippo my name is Kagome. My sisters name is Sango. She is at our camp. Why don`t you stay with us? Can I? Sure. Can I ask how long I can stay? As long as you like. Thank you. You are welcome. Now lets go back to camp, and have a bit to eat. Ok. Hay Sango. I found this little man demon. I wount to introduce you to Shippo. He will be traviling with us. I`m happy to meet you Shippo. Would you like to have something to eat? Yes please miss Sango. Just Sango well be fine Shippo. Well dinner is ready. So lets have dinner. They ate most of there food, and saved some of the meat, and berrys for the morning. They erecketed a barrer to keep safe.

You are mico`s? Yes we are. I know that demons, and micos are enemies. But we well not try to hurt anyone unless there is a reason. I think you two are nice. Well thank you Shippo. Now Sango, and I have to clean our cloths, and put something ealse on. I wount you to stay right here. Ok I well. Shippo waighted while they got there cloths done. They did what they did the night before. With the vines, and large leaves. When they got back they all three went to sleep.

So we should reach the village by evening. Hopfuly we can get some cloths, and supplies. Kagome I wonder if that is a human village? If it is they might not like demons. Well we wount stay if that is the case. What if it is a demon village. Most demons hat micos. We well just have to take our chances. We can make us some speers for protection. Then we well head out. Shippo sharpened the speers for the women, as they went. He told them more about the diferent kinds of demons they might run into. Sango let Shippo know that they could sence them.

A few hours past. The sat down under a tree to reast a bit. Kagome was not feeling very good. Her stumick was upset. After thirty minets had past they got up, and was on there way again after her stomick settled down. We well have to take it more slowly sence you arn`t feeling well. No Sango. I wount to get there before dark. I can sence the village now. So can I. Me too. Well it is a human village. To me that is good. Shippo if they don`t wount you there we well get what we need, and leave. We well not leave you alone. Thanks so much Kagome. Kagome, and Sango most humans on the island still have old fashion ways. It is quite diferent from where you lived before.

We need to come up with a story. How about lets say our shrine was destroyed by bandits. That well work. I don`t like to till fibs, but right now we better. After all we have know money to buy stuff. That evening they finely got there. People stared at them when they cam into the village whairing hardly anything.T he headman cam out of his dwilling to meet the women. Hello there misses. So what brings you two priestess to our village? We have been traveling around sence our shrine was destroyed by bandets. You poor dears.

CHAPTER 12

I see you have a fox denon with you. We found him yeasterday. He was all alone sence his father was killed. I see. Well come on into my homble home, and spind the night. My name is Hojoe. I`m Sango, and this is Kagome, and Shippo. I don`t wount to seam so noisy, but is that all you have to wear? Yes ser. Just Hojoe. Ok Hojoe, that is all we had left. I think we can help you with something to wear, and eat. Tell me is there anyone that is in need of our services? Its funny you asked. We have had something takeing our people in the last few days. Do you think it's a demon? I really can`t say. We well look into it tomarrow then. Thank you. Here we are. Hanae take our guest to bath, and find them some cloths. Yes ser. Would you three follow me. Hanae took them to a place for there baths. After they set into the bath, the servent went to get some cloths for them. While they where getting cleaned up Hojoe had his cook prepare dinner for him, and his guest. After they where dressed they where showen to the main room to eat. After that they went outside to erected a barrier around the hole village. Then they went on to bed.

When they got up the next morning, the first thing that Kagome did was to run behind some bushes to get sick. She looked around, and found some herbs that would settle her stomick. Then went back in after she felt better, and freshened up for the day. When she got to the room her, and Sango shared Sango was dressed into a mico outfit. It was Blue, with a white top . Kagome had hers on. It was a sea green, with was two bows, and arrows. They left them there while they went to eat. So did you three sleep well? Yes thanks. I hope the cloths, and the wepons are to your tast miss Sango, and miss Kagome. Yes very much. Is there any more wepons that you two might need. We could use some sords, and dagers. I have just the right ones for you. But first we well eat. Yes. Hojoe would you gather the people that have had a love one come up missing? Yes I well send word while we eat. Maybe we can get an Idea wich drection,and where they are being taking from. So we well know where to 's a good idea Kags. I can help too. I can track. That well be a big help Shippo.

After breakfest they talked to the villagers, and had them bring something that they whore and then had the villagers show them where they disapeard from. From there they followed Shippo as he tracked there sent. It led to a cave. Sango, and Kagome summoned there powers.

Its in there. So Kags its your show . Right. Kagome let her purifying powers build then she blasted all the inside of the cave. Sango used her senses to see if it was destroyed. They then went in. Inside. There was a lot of bones, where the demon had eatting them, his last victim was stell alive. Kagome picked up a little girl, and they took her back to the village. She had a few cuts but was fine. When they got back the village cam to greet them. Yuuki my baby your alive. Oh thank you so much. We found a cave where a weasol demon had her. I`m sorry but she was the only one left alive. We destroyed the demon. So you well not have to whery anymore. Let us have our midday meal why you tell us where we can go colect there remains. We well show you. It well be on our way when we leave today. Why don`t you stay anouther night. Or you can stay here permenetly. I`m sorry, we must decline. But we do thank you for what you have done for us. Non sence you are the ones that should be thank. I well have my servent pack some food, and stuff for you to travel with. Thank you.

CHAPTER 13

After they ate they bed then all goodbye, after they showed them where the remains where. They then went on their way. As they walked they checked out what the people gave them. It was three bed roles, some more cloths, food, and the faimly that got their girl back gave them some very fine wepons. They had it loaded on a horse that the villagers gave them. It was getting late when they stoped for the night. They unloaded the horse, and Kagome sat up camp, while Songo, and Shippo went to gather wood for the night. As they sat around the campfire Shippo notest the change of Kagome`s smell. Kagome you smell diferent. Shippo!. Its not in a bad way. That's nice to know. Kagome you have two hartbeats. What? Shippo put his hand on her belly. You have one up in your chest, and one down here in your belly. I was afraid of that. I have been getting sick the last two days. He looked up to her with his enicent eyes. Shippo are you sure? Yes I`m sure. Well then Shippo I`m going to have a baby. He got a sad look on his face. Oh Shippo I bet you think I won't , wount you around anymore with the baby, but that isn`t true. I well need your help to rase it. You well? Yes, so you can be like a big brother to it. Oh right. We well have to find us a place to set up house Kags. Sango it well be awhile before it is born. I wount to keep going. That is untell we find a nice earea, with hopefuly a hot springs.

Lets not get in a big hurry. As you wish Kags. We better get some sleep. Ok. Hay Kags? Yes? Was that the reson you wounted to get going? Yes After all they think we are preistess. And Priestess are supose to be pure, and vergins. Kagome whats a virgen? I well tell you when you are older, Ok? Ok.

The next morning they packed up and left. On there way they cam across a fruit tree, and picked some fruit to eat as breakfest, and some to take with them.

So I see you are back Adio. Yes I cam in this morning. How is my lands? Normal, except I met two humans. What so diferent about that? Well they said they where shipped wrecked. Did they tell you what kind of ship? No they didn`t. But they are two micos. One was I think something like Kikyo, and the other Siego. I really wasn`t lisening that well. But I can tell you that they where really nice looking. I wounder if they where from the ship that sank that you where on? They said something about a loud explosion. It could be the one that I was on. it's the only ship wreck I've herd about. I did meet two micos on bord of the one I was on. But their names where Kagome, and Sango. They where sisters. That's the names. Now I remimber. You are right they are nice looking. But I thought no one lived? Well they where just guessing. Where you going to go look for them? Is there a reason why I should? No I guess not. Make sure you keep geards all around my land. I well my lord. Good, now why don`t you go and reast for a bit. Take two days off . Thank you my lord.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, and pondered about the mecos he met abord the ship. Expichely Kagome.

CHAPTER 14

He thought back at how her nice legs wrapped around his wast as he plunged into her moistness. He got earatated at his friend for getting hard from thinking of her. He had to go lock his door. Then he sat back down, and took one of his clawed hands and started pumping it as he pictured her . Soon he had his release. He usly could control his beast. He was unhappy with himself. He didn`t need a female on his mind while he was having trouble with Naraku trying to take nerve of him. He cleaned his mess up, and unlocked the door. Jaken have lady Keade come to see me. Yes my lord.

A while later she knocked. Inter. What is it that you wount my lord Sesshomaru? I wount you to send in a servent to clean the floor, and I`m going to be sending out invataions to the other lords , and headman of each village to come for a meeting next week. So I wish for you to get rooms ready for them, and prepare menues for the meals. Right away my lord. Good than you may go. Jacken I wount you to take these invataions to all the lords , and headmens. Right away my lord.

As Jaken left Inuyasha cam in. What is it little brother? I just heard what you planed. Yes? Did you have to invite the wolf? You know the answer to that. By the way keep your bitches away from here at that time, and I wount you to tell Miroku to do the same. Well I well just go somewhere ealse for a romp. Just make sure you are back by next week Inuyasha. Ok see yea.

I thank ten miles is a good distance. Lets reast Sango. Ok Kags . Shippo can you tell if there is a hot springs near by? No there isn`t Kagome. But there is a river. That well have to do. Lets find a place by the river. They scouted around, and found a nice place with nice soft grass. This place looks just right . Yes we better get some wood for our fire. But first I would like to rest. Shippo would you take the horse to get a drink? Sure. I well be right back . Ok.

They sat to rest they herd Shippo yeal. They jumped up, and ran to see what was wrong. Right before there eyes was what looked like a rat it was at least 7 foot tall. It was standing over the horse of thairs. It had killed the horse, and was eatting it. Shippo ran to the women as fast as he could. The rat lookd at them with hunger in its eyes, and started to run after them. In a flash Kagome Pulled her bow, and an arrow, strung it and shot the rat. He instently turn to all walked over to the horse. Is he dead? Yes Shippo he is dead. Sango what are we going to do about our stuff. Can we carry all of it? We well manage Kags. The poor horse. I really hate to say this but I think we need to find another place to set up camp. I`m sure that this well atrack a great deal of demons. Well then we can go up the river aways. But first when we get back to our stuff, lets purify our sents so we wount be followed. That a wise idea Kags. Come on Shippo.

The women went back to where they left there things. They packed it all up, and then started up the river. They traveled three more miles befor they stopped. This place looks good. Lets set up here Kags. Yes, and maybe we can rest this time.

CHAPTER 15

Lets get a spirit shild up around here after we check around to make sure it is safe. I Don`t feel any evil presents Sango. So why don't you go on ahead and put up the shild while Shippo, and I get wood for the fire. Kags you are the one that should put up the shild. You are a stronger mico. Ok I`ll do it. I can help Sango get wood Kagome? Ok you do that. Pretty soon they where setting around the fire. After a bit they went to the river to clean up befor dinner.

I`m pretty tired Songo. Me too. So am I. Yes Shippo. We are going to have to travel slower now that we don`t have a horse. Yes I know. But sence we can`t get off the island we are not in a big hurry anyway. It did not take long befor all three feel asleep.

Did you get the invitations delivered Jaken? Yes my lord. Plus I have all the replises. Leave them all in the study. I well read them tomarrow . It is late, and I`m going to bed. My lord wich bitch do you wount tonight? I have no need for one tonight. Very well ser. Just have a servent leave my bathing things in my privet hot springs . Yes right away.

Rin cam running up to Sesshomaru. Daddy well you read to me tonight? Yes of corse Rin. Now get ready for bed, and I well be up there shortly. Ok daddy. Rin ran up the stairs, with a servant right behind her. Sesshomaru finished is sockie then headed to Rins room. Rin was already in bed waighting on him. Did you pick out the book that you wount to have read? Yes daddy . Good then lay down, and I`ll start reading to you. Ok. After she feel asleep he went to get ready for bed his self. It had been a long day to him, sence he was a little behind on his paper work. Every time he was gone on any kind of business it seamed that he had a ton of it when he got back.

It had been three days sence Kagome, and her small grup left the last village. Every morning Kagome had morning sickness. Sango would brew up some tea with her herbs in it every morning. So she could eat something for breakfast when it was ready. Thanks Sango. I don`t know what I would without you. I'd say in a really big bind. Your right. What about me Kagome? I help too. I haven`t forgot you Shippo. You have been a big help too. Dam look at my belly this morning it seams a lot bigger. It does dosen`t it. I thought that it would be a few months before I started showing? Maybe you are having more than one. It stell wouldn`t show that soon. Kagome you are just going to have one. How do you know Shippo. I only herd one heart beat in your belly. You are sure Shippo? Yes. Kags I sugest we find a healer to see if anything is wrong. Ok. Well we better get going if we are to find some one.

It was close to dusk when Shippo said he could smell a village close by. They desighted to make camp just out side of it for the night. Then they would serch out a healer the next morning. Sango desighted that she would do the hunting that evening for their meal, while Kagome gathered wood for there fire. Shippo would you do me a faver, and go see what kind of village this is? Sure. Here put this on your wrist. What is it for? To hide your sent, and ora better. You know just in case its humans, or bad demons. I well be really carfule. Good go then, and then get right back here. Shippo left in a hurry. A few minets later he was back.

CHAPTER 16

Hay Kagome I got some fish for our meal tonight. That's good. I`ll get them cooking. By the way Sango I had Shippo go see what the village was like. Well? It`s a demon village. Oh. It well be fine Sango. I have a plan. Kagome told them her plan. Later that night Shippo went into the village, and found the healers hut. He waighted by the door for some one to answer. It was not long befor a male demon cam to the door. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour ser but my father is badly hurt, and is in need of your help. Shippo in his eyes so he would believe him. Where is he little one? He is just a mile this way. Ok then show me. The healer followed Shippo threw the trees. They past threw Kagome`s barrer . The healer didn`t even notes it. Sango was behind a tree. As so as they past the tree. Songo steped out.

What is the meaning of this? Ser we needed your help, but we didn`t think that the village would let two micos walk into it. So we had little Shippo lear you here. What is the nature of the ingery? Its not an engery. My friend is pregnet. She is getting to big to fast. We have know one ealse to turn to. Sence I`m here I well take a look at her. Thank you. Kagome we got a healer. Hi there. So you are in the faimly way. You well have to let me see your belly. I well not harm you or the child. Ok. But I well kill you if you try to hurt me. Fine now let me see. After a few minets he was done with the exzam.

Tell me when did you bread with a demon. A what? I think you heard me. I need to let you know right now about demon babys. What is that? When you bread with a demon, depinding on the type. You could have a baby in one to five moons. She slept with a man on a ship. How long ago? Around a week. Ok. I think I know when you well have it. The gustation perod is three moons. It can be a fox, wolf,or a dog. How can you tell? Your size right now, and it only has been a week. You should have know trouble birthing it. As you know being a mico can make the child diferent. It could be full demon, haft, or human. Most demons don`t care. But there is a few that well kill a haft bread. Be carful of any male demon. Most well smell the pup in you, and kill it. Just like a lot of different animals would. So they, them selves can inpregenate the female. You well need to get settled soon. We think you so much for your help. You do have a choise . What is that. If you do not wount the pup we can have it terminated . I have a drink you can take that can do that. No thanks I wount my baby know mater what it is. That's very commendable of you. I wish that we could pay you. But we have nothing. You see we where ship recked on this island. I see. Well just take care. We well. And again thank you. You are welcome. I well not tell anyone that you are near by. By the way how do you carry all that stuff of yours. We had a horse. It was killed . If you would alow your kit to com with me. I have something that well help you cary your belongings. That would be very nice of you. Thanks. Shippo took off with the healer, and cam back a short time later.

CHAPTER 17

Here you go Kagome, and Sango. How is cats supose to help? They are twin tail demon cats. They can transform. Oh I like the white one with the black. I like the black, and red Sango. Shippo do they have names? Yes they do. What are they? The white one is Kirara, and the other one is Seata. Those are nice names. Well Seata, and Kilala lets get some reast we are going to be leaving in the morning early. We well have to pay that healer back some day. Yes we well. They settled down for the night, and went right asleep.

Kagome, and the reast woke to the smell of food, and tea. Kagome went to the bush right off. While she was getting sick Shippo went to get some cood water to wash her face. That feels good Shippo. I thought that I was supose to take care of you. Yes but I just wounted to help you out. Plus I seen Sango do it for you yeasterday, and it made you feel better. Well thank you so much. Here you go Kags get this down you. Kagome drank the cup of herb tea, and her stumick started feeling better right away. They all then sat about eatting there meal. After they ate they packed everything onto their cats, and left. It was noon before they stoped to reast they had made good time that day. So what can our cats do besides hall stuff Shippo. They can both fly. Kirara can breath fire, and Seata can freeze things. That's nice. Well we well not have so much trouble lighting our fires anymore. Maybe some ice tea too. Can they fly with us on them? Let me ask. Yes they can Sango. Good we can get around better that way. How about we do a little pracktesing after we rest awhile . How that sound to you Seata, and Kirara? They both meawed at the women. As to say yes.

They had desighted to rest an hour befor they tried rideing. At first they road close to the ground when they where traviling. Sango then started going up past the tops of the trees. Come on Kags you can do it. Just like you have been just father up. Shippo was rideing with Kagome. Oh I like this. I can see all over the place Seata. You are such a wonderful cat. Hay Sango, since we are so fare up mabe we can find us a place to settle. Lets go then. Lead the way Kirara, and Seata I bet you two know where there is a river, water falls, and a hot springs near by.

The twin tails went towards the mountans. They traveled for three more hours befor they seen a place that they might be able to start a home on. The cats landed by the hot springs. You girls reast on our shoulders while we look around. But first we well unload you. For the next two hours they looke around untell they spoted a place close by. Let's check this place out Kags. Fine by me. I wounder who lives here. Don`t know but we well find out. I hop it is abandoned, because if it isn`t we well have to find anouther place. I hop not. I didn`t see anyone around there when we flew over. I didn`t eather. Boy this is huge. Much bigger than I thought Kags. It is to me too. Hello is anyone there? We are travilers needing a place to reast. They got know answer. The castle seamed to be abandoned. All they found was a few corps laying around.

Sango it apears that there was a war or something, and everyone fleed or died. Kirara take me up well you. I wount to see if there is a place we can barry the dead. Off to a distence there was a place where it looked like a graveyard . They flew back down.

CHAPTER 18

Here is an Idea Kags. We well get all the dead, and put them in one big pile. Then cremate them. Then we well barry what is left of them after the fire dies out . Ok Songo. But we are going to need the cats to help us get them there. Are you up to it girls? Good then lets get this done. They found a big wagon, and the cats helped load it, while Kagome went to the stables to see if there was any horses. She found a few in the stables, and a fenced pasture. She got two, and led them to be hooked up to the wagon. Shippo stayed behind to take care of the animals, he let them all out so they could feed, and drink. When they all got finished it was late. They went into the castle, and looked around. By that time it was dark. So they lit any candle, and torches they could find.

Lets put up a shild around this place. All the way to the river. Yes . After that was done they went up the stairs. There was a lot of rooms. Kagome found a room that looked like it was a lords room, and clamed it. Sango found one that look just as good for herself. They where tired but they looked around their rooms. Kagome had two doors beside the one she cam into the room from. She opened one up, and was amazed at all the Kimonos that where in it. She cam out and went into the other one. When she opened it steam cam out. Her eyes grew large. There before her was a buitful Black, and gold marbeled hot springs. She then shut it, and ran to find Sango. Where are you Sango, and Shippo? I`m right here Kags. What is it? I found out we have a hot springs inn my room. Really well I just found some very nice cloths to change into. I`m here Kagome. Oh Shippo. Did you pick out a room? Yes. Well come with Sango, and I. Its time to take a bath. Ok. Don`t whary there are shirts in my coliset that you can whair .

Lord Sesshomaru all our guest are here for the meeting. Make sure they are well taken care of. Yes my lord. Lord there is one lord that didn`t show up. Who? Amonojaku . Is there a reason he didn`t. Here my lord is a letter from one of his servents. Sesshomaru read the letter. So he, and his castle was destroyed a few days ago? Yes ser. I sent Adio to check it out. He well be back in a few days. See to it he is to come to me right away. Yes my lord. Now l need to get ready for my guest so leave. Right away.

As Jagen left the room Inuyasha stoped him. Where is Sesshomaru? Getting dressed my lord Inuyasha. I guess I well talk to him later then.

After Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha greeted their guest they all sat down to eat. After dinner Sesshomaru stood up to get everyones atishion . Everyone got quiet. As you have probly heard lord Amonojaku is dead, and almost everyone in his castle has been destroyed. I have my best man looking into it. You have also heard that my castle has been hit, so as to kidnap my darter. I know for a fact that Naraku is behind my darters failed atempt. I would like to know if anything has been going on, on your lands. I beleave that he is up to no good. I have put out more gards in my lands. I suggests you all do the same. It is up to you if you do. Now please enjoy your time here. Sesshomaru socialized with his guest, and found out that he wasn`t the only one that had been hit. Adio got back that evening. It had been verified that the lord had been destroyed.

After three days all his guest left had gone back home.

CHAPTER 19

The next two, and a haft months Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and the cats cleaned the castle. Brought food in took care of all the animals, and weeded the gardens. They found out that there was a publick bath for guest in the castle, besides her privet one. They also found out that there was restrooms, where there was a constant flow of water to keep them good and clean. Kagome had stoped getting sick, and was gaining some waight. Sango was the one that took care of the live stock, and Shippo took care of all the foul. All though the gees chased him all over the place. We sure hit the jack pot Kags when we found this place. Yes we did, and know one has clamed it. Even if they try we found it first. Its our home now. I'm really miss our mom, and our brat brothers. Me too. I hope they got away from there, and got to grandpaws ok. I`m sure thery did. It would be nice if they where here with us. Yes quite.

Sango I don`t meen to alarm you but look my water broke. Oh shit. Lets get you to the birthing room. I guess we are on our own on this. Well I can do it. After all women have been doing it from the begaining. You well do fine. But just incase I`ll send Shippo after a healer. Sango hurry. Ok. Now lay here, and I well be right back. Songo went and had Shippo get a healer. He climbed onto Kirara, and few off.

Three hours had past before Shippo got back with a healer. It was the healer that they had meet before. So this is where you five ended up at. Yes its really nice. Well let me see the pashent. Oh Kagome its time for you to start pushing . Allready? Yes I see its head. Take a big breath and hold it, and push. That's good. One more time. There, It`s a boy. He handed the boy over to Sango. While she cleaned him up he took a little skin off his penis. Sango tied the inbelaco cord. Then she wrapped him up. The docter had Kagome push again, and out cam the afterbirth . The docter put it in a bucket, and covered it. After that Sango handed Kagome her boy. He smells like a full demon, and he looks like one too. He kind of reminds me of someone, but I can`t quite remember. Oh well. What are you going to call him. I desighted Inutaisho. Nice name. Docter why don`t you spend the night, and I`ll have my cat take you back tomarrow. Thank you. I`ll show you to the bath, and get you some cloths to change into. Thank you. Kags I`ll be back to get you. Ok Sango. I think he is wonting to eat already. I better get him feed.

Sango, and the healer left the room. She took him to the bathing room. While he was bathing she got some cloths for him to wear. As she was entered the birthroom she heard Kagome yelp.

Aw, not so hard little one. Now you have me bleeding. Wow its already healing. I bet it your slobers little one. Is he trying to bight it off? I thank so Sango. He is so quite. I wount one. Well first you well have to find someone. I know Kags. He is asleep now. Here Sango would you put him in his bed in my chambers? Sure. Songo cam back, and cleaned Kagome up some. Then she had Seata take Kagome up to her bathing chamber to clean up better. She then went to show the healer to his room, and went to help Kagome get cleaned better . Plus helped her get dressed for bed. It was not long before Kagome feel right asleep. Sango went, and got her sleep cloths, and then cleaned up as well. She went down stairs, and got the pail. She got on Kilala, and took off. After a few miles she dumped its contence, and went back. She also feel right to sleep.

CHAPTER 20

Every two hours Kagome was awaken by her son ready for some moo. Shippo slept into Kagom`s room to look at the pup. Then he crowed into bed with Kagome, and went to sleep. Seata layed at the end of Kagome`s bed, and went to sleep as well.

Early the next morning Inutaisho woke mom for some food. While she was feeding him her healer cam in to check up on her. How are you feeling this morning? Tired but good. Well if the little one is done now, I well carry you down to breakfest. Well ok he is done. He lifted her up, and Seata picked up the bassenett with the baby in it, and followed.

Sesshomaru went out, and about looking for any clues to see what Naraku was up too, and where he may be. He had heard that he was some where on the island. But he had not found a trace of him. For the last two months, and haft he had been going out every once in awhile. He had even went by where the southern castle use to be, but there was know trace of it. It was like it never exzisted. He never got that close to where it was. He just flew over where it was. So he could not feel the spiret shild. Know one could see it. The only way that they would know that its there is if they ran into it, or a strong demon could tell if he was close enouph.

Thanks for bringing me down. I feel a little week, but other than that I feel pretty good. Steel I wount you to take it easy the next few days. I well. Wakeing up every two hours isn`t fun. Well it well get better . Yum, I smell something really good. That would be Sango in the kitchen fixing breakfest. Oh that looks good Sango. I hope it is to your likeing. If it tast as good as it smell then yes. They all sat down to eat. This is great you are a wonderful cook Sango. You well make anyone happy if you mate, or marry. Songo blushed, and thanked him.

Healer what is your name? I feel so rude for calling you healer all the time. My name is Saikotsu. I like your name. Thank you Kagome. I was wondering Saikotsu if all pups start bitting as soon as they are born? Well most of the time they don`t. Call it a sence that they have. But if they start off by bitting you it is becouse he is trying to turn you into a demon, or at least making sure that you have a life span as his. Why do you ask? Did Inutaisho bit you already? Yes as soon as he started feeding the first time. He bit down as soon as he took my breast nipel into his mouth. So he got a little blood with his milk. In the next few day you well know for sure if you are demon, or just have the life span. Does it bother you that you may change? To tell you the truth I wouldn`t mind one bit. I just thought he was just bonding with me. He is. He sure has beutyful white hair. I like the black streeks in it. He has your aquiamarean eye color. Plus a magenta stripe, and what looks like eye shadel on his face. Yes he is adorable. His smell is of a dog demon. What kind of demon are you? A dragon. I should have knowen with your red eyes, gold hair, and green skin. Plus the many diferent colored streeks in your hair. They talked awhile longer befor Saikotsu had to get back to the village.

CHAPTER 21

Kagome had found a safe that had a lot of money in it. She handed him a little gold for his services, for both times. He let them know that he would come to check on them off, and on, and that they new how to get him if they needed him. He let them know that there was no reason for him to take Kirara, that he could fly. Sango went out side, and watched him as he transformed into a dragen, and flew away. It had been a few months sence that day, and Inutaisho was chasing after Shippo. He was fast on all fours. Kagome had changed. Her hair got longer. It had two magenta stripes in it. Her ears got pointy, and she grew clows. She could smell, and hear better, and she had the speed, and agelity of a dog demon. She had to be carful not to hurt anyone.

It had been a few months sence anyone had any trouble on there lands. So Sesshomaru relaxed his gard some. But not much. Inuyasha I'm going on patrole of our land north. If you are not to busy I would like you to go south. Well sence there is nothing to do around here except to mess with all of my bitches . I guess I can go. Why don`t you take Adio with you? Ok See you. Rin, and Jaken let us go. Where are we going my lord. We are going to see if Kouga has heard anything. Do you have Ah- Un loaded? Yes lord Sesshomaru. We are ready to go.

So where to first Inuyasha. I thought that I would go see for my self if the castle has vanashed. What do you mean vanashed? You should know you went to check on it. Yes but it was not gone. Sesshomaru told me that when he flew over it it had vanished. That's strange., because it was there, and with dead demons every where. I barred a lot of them but I was in a hurry to get back, and report in. I think we need to check it out really good this time. After all it is part of our land now. Sesshomaru told me that he was thinking of having a castle rebuilt in its place, and have me run the southern part of our land. We well see what is going on there. I wish my lord Sesshomaru had told me that he didn`t see the castle. It could be where Naraku is. That would be something he would do. By evening Inuyasha, and Adio made it to the out skirts of where the castle was. They desighted to waight untell the next day to look around. Even tho they could see fine at night. Your right I don`t see the castle now. What is going on? We well get to the bottem of this. Right now why don`t we get a ways, away, so if it is him he wount know that we are on to him.

Shippo had asked Kagome if he could call her momma . She was very happy. Sango, was off a lot she had met some demon slayers, and they had been training her with a huge boomarang. She welded it like it was a part of her. She pracktesed on Kirara. They where a great team. When she went with the slayers they gave her part of the earnings. She didn`t need it but it made her feel like she was doing her part. Every once in awhile she ran across Saikotsu healing someone. Some times someone in there group. He new they only killed bad demons. How it go Sango? Well we got the beast killed that raided a human village. What did you do today? What ealse chased after Inutaisho. Him, and Shippo got in to mud, where I had just watered the vegetable garden. Boy did I have fun cleaning them. So did Saikotsu come by today? Yes he cam to check up on us. He sure has been here a lot. I think he has a thing for you. I hope not Sango. I like him but only as a friend, and healer.

CHAPTER 22

I thought I seen that Adio demon about five miles from here. What was he doing? Camping with someone with white hair. Really you ott to get to know him Sango He is pretty handsum . Why not you? Because the way he looked at you. He was looking at you too. Well I`m not ready to mate. Does that mean that you well not marry a human? Yes it does. I would not be able to bare the loss when he past on to the other life. I see your point. By the way you better get cleaned up. Dinner is allmost done. Ok Kags, be right down in a bit. Ok. Is the pups already in bed? No they are playing in there room. You mean Shippo`s room. Yes, but Inutaisho won't sleep in his. He brether sleep with Shippo. They are so close, as close as real brothers. I know Its great. Now go or dinner well be cold. Instead of going to Kagome`s bath, Songo went to the guest bath on the bottem floor. Kagome finiched dinner, and went to get the boys. She took them to wash there hands, and then they went down to the dinning room. Songo got there as they did. Kagome straped Inutaisho, and Shippo into high chairs that Kagome had made with bamboo that Songo brought her. Kagome found that having claws was pretty handy. Momma food. What ? Sango he said moma. Kagome had tears of joy in her eyes. His first words Sango. I heard.

After they all ate Kagome had to give the Inutaisho another bath. She then took a cloth, and washed their teeth. She sat by their bed, and told them a story, untell both of them feel asleep. Sango, and Kagome stayed up a little more before they too, went on to bed.

The next day Kagome was woken up by two energitik pups bouncing on her bed. I'm up, I`m up. Go wake Sango. She is awake. She said to wake you up, and to tell you it was time for breakfest. Ok I`m coming. Kagome ploped back down, and tried to go back to sleep. Momma hungry! Ok I`m coming. They made there way down stairs, and into the kitshen where Sango was finishing up the breakfest. The pups where seated. After they where done they all went out side.

Well lets go check the erea out. We better be carful Naraku could be hiding. Do you feel that lord Inuyasha? Yes I do. That feels like an spiret shild, and a very powerful one too. I don`t think this is Naraku, lord Inuyasha. His would be demonick, and this isn`t.

Sango I feel a presents near by. It isn`t a bad one Kags. I`ll go check. Why don`t you take the pups in, just in case. Alright Sango. Kirara lets go. What the hell look up there at what cam out of the shild. It a bitch on a twin tail. Sango landed close by them. Little did she know Kagome had Shippo hide with Inutaisho, while she jumped into Seata, and took to the air. In know time she landed by Sango. Kagome I told you to stay behind with you know what. I know Sango, But I was not about to leave you to take care of this yourself. Well If it isn`t Sango, and is that you Kagome. You rembered our names? Who wouldn`t. You're the bitches that was on the ship. So you servived? Yes we did. But we where the only ones. Come you can come in with us. I`m not into getting purafide. You wount. Just ride with us.

CHAPTER 23

Inuyasha got on behind Kagome, and Adio got on behind Sango. In know time they where inside the barrer. They landed just out side of the castle. They went in, and into the study. Would like something to drink? Sake if you don`t mind. Songo pored some sake for the men. Then they all took a set. It is nice to see you two again. As you Adio. What about me? Oh yes you where the rud ass. So what brings you here to this castle? Might we ask you the same? Yes. Well we cam across this place. Everone was dead. We put them to reast. Then we desighted to make this our home. Now your turn. We cam to see why there was know more castle. Well you know now. We keep the shild up to keep our selves safe , and the pups safe. Don`t you mean pup. As I rember it was a fox demon. Well yes but. But what? Mama, mama. Shippo cam running, and Inutaisho cam croling into the study. I told you two to hide? We did. But when you cam back we thought it was safe.

Inuyasha fell out of his chair when he seen Inutaisho. He quickly got back up. So my brother mated, and knocked you up. Shippo well you take Inutaisho out, and play in your room? Ok moma. Come on brother lets go play. Pay? Yes. Go? Yes. They took off. After they where gone Kagome junped out of her chair, and smacked Inuyasha up side the head. What did you hit me for bitch? Thank you I am. Don`t ever say stuff like that when my boys are around. What ever. Lets not fight. Lets be seavel. Now when are you going to Sesshomaru? Why does he live here too? Yes he does. He is the weastern lord. I see. Well I well not be going any where. I'm staying here in our home. I well be takeing over this castle. The hell you well. We found it, and we are keeping it. The boy needs to be with his father. He is the air to the west. He is my son. He well stay by my side. If he is the air then he is the Southern air sence this is our home. Plus That would make me the lady. That means that I have every right to clame this castle becouse of him. Inuyasha she is right. What? Just who side are you on? The laws of the lands. If you do not beleave me then talk to your brother. I well. Thank you Adio. Now why don`t you tell me why this place was raded, and everyone killed? And do you know who is behind it? Yes We have been having trouble with a haft demon named Naraku. He is trying to take all of this island.

Kagome turned white as a ghost. Do you know Naraku? Yes . You see we lived in the U.S.A.. I worked for him. He would not leave me alone. Day, or night. If I was at home he would call all the time. So when Sango got a job in Japan, she got me one with the same company so I could get away from him. He is ovesessed with me. He even bothered my mom. She didn`t know that he was doing this. So she told him I was going on a cruse, but she didn`t tell him witch one I was taken. He scared her. So she Left shortly after we did.

So what happened? When the ship was sinking. Everyone tried to get to the life boats. But the gun men had let all the boats floot away. Probly to make sure that know one could live. Sango, and I took a barrow that was on deck and junped in with it. When we where in the water one of the life rafts bumped into us. We got into it. We where lucky. But everything that was supose to be in it was gone, and we drifted for days. We thank that Naraku was behind that, becouse he wounted Sesshomaru, and I dead. But we had left the boat, because we got a call telling us that someone tried to kidnap Rin . So we hurryed back to see what was going on.

CHAPTER 24

If Naraku finds out that you are here, and that you bore Sesshomaru a son he well kill your son, and take you. I`d like to see him try. I`m not a weakling. I`m a lot stronger. Plus we keep a barrer up at all times. He is deves keep on your gard. Adio I wount you to stay here, and keep an eye on the bitches. I`m the only bitch here Inuyasha. Sango is a women. Adio I wount you to start recruting servents, and guards. We must not let anything happen to the pup. I well be going back tomarrow, and telling Sesshomaru about everything. Now lets go, and get started. Hay I have the say here. I do too. I`m not doing this for you. I`m doing it for my nefew. Why you ass. You well learn to respect me. I am the Lady now of the south. What ever.

They took off Sango went with them. While Kagome took care of the pups. It was late after noon when they got back. They had brought two gards to gard the enterance. They would be able to let the gards, and servents into the barrer. If the barrer reconised who they brought in, then it would let them in, and out anytime without killing them. But it would kill uninvited guest. The workers slowly trickled in. Sango helped to weed out the undesirables befor they went threw the barrer. The servents quorters where feeling up fast. Some of them had worked there before the raid. Songo cam in with two of the cooks, and introduced them to there new leader. To Kagome the Lady of the South. She told them when each meal was to be served. After a servent finished unpacking, she cam into the castle from the servants quarters. Sango took her to Kagome.

Your name. It is Enju my lady. Well what kind of work can you do Enju? Any house or garden work. I wount you to be a server for dinners. Yes my lady. My name is lady Kagome. You well meet my pups. The oldest is master Shippo, my youngest is prince Inutaisho. You have meet lady Songo. Now you can go on ahead, and go into the kitchen to get to know it,plus the wine cealer . Yes my lady right away. After she left one by one the servants cam into meet there lady, and found out there jobs. Kagome asked Sango if her, and Adio would get the single guards set up in there quarters .

Well hello Saikotsu what brings you here? I`m to be you healer lady Kagome. Really? Yes. That's good, at least I have someone that I can trust. Lady Kagome if I my. Yes? I brought a friend that I know well be a good nanny, for the young ones. That is if you haven`t picked one yeat. I haven`t Saikotsu. What is your name miss? Shiori, my lady . Well Shiori I well show you where the pups are. And Shiori they need to be readied for dinner. See you later Saikotsu. Would you tell the other servents that I well see them tomarrow? Yes my lady. Now come Miyou sence you are to be my personal servent, you can follow me . I well show you to my chambers after I show Shiori her charges. Here we are. How my big boys. Who are they moma? This is your nanny Shiori. Shiori this is master Shippo, and this little one is prince Inutaisho. Moma hungry. Ok Inutaisho. Well Shiori you can go ahead, and give Shippo`s bath. I well show you where. Miyou, and Shiori this is my chambers. Shiori you well find the bath in that room. Miyou you can get my things ready for my bath, and that door over there is where I have my clothing. The drying cloths are just out the door, and on the opposite side of my chambers. Now Inutaisho, come to mommy. I well bring Inutaisho in when he is done with he moo. My lady what is moo? I call milk that.

CHAPTER 25

It had been a long day for all of them. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha Saikotsu the pups,and Adio sat around the dinner table. Kagome had Inutaishoa on her right, and Shippo on her left, at the head of the table. Inuyasha sat next to his nephew. While Sango sat by Shippo. Food momma. Ok Inutaisho just a minet. They are bring the food. He is just as demanding as his father . He isn`t that old how come he is eatting solids. If I may my lady. Ok Saikotsu. Prince Inuyaisho, a month after a dog pup is born he starts to consume solids. You well find out that most demon children do. Oh. After everyone was served they waighted untell Kagome started to eat. Inutaisho was working hard on his food. He sean Inuyasha start to grave anouther peace of chicken, a drumstick. He reached over, and stabed Inuyasha in the hand. Ouch why you. My dum. Now Inutaisho I well get you another drum. Just a minet. As Kagome was getting him another peace, Inutaisho picked up his spoon, and fliped his mashed potato, and hit Inuyasha right between to eyes. Everyone started lauphing. Inutaisho that was not nice to do to uncle Inuyasha. We do not throw food. Tell him your sorry. Sar.

Master I bring you bad news. What is it Kaugra? The castle you had me destroyed has got new residents. Well we well have to destroy them too. But is everything set for the Wolf lord? Yes master everything is ready. Good then strike them right now. I know for a fact that Sesshomaru is not at his castle, that he is checking his land in the northern part. We can hit and be gone befor he chatches the sent of their blood. Kaugra bowed, and threw a feather hair pin down, and it transformed into a large feather she then took off on her transformed feather to do Naraku`s bidding. Naraku desighted to go check out the southern castle, To see what was going on.

Sesshomaru was setting under a tree sleeping, when his nose picked up the sent of blood. A lot of blood. Jaken. Yes me lord. Take Rin, and go back to the castle. What is it me lord? Do not ask questions, just go, and fast. Keep Rin safe. I smell blood me lord. Jaken go now. When Sesshomaru got the to the Northern castle it was in ruins, and there where dead body's laying everywhere. He spotted Kouga, a healer was taking care of Kouga`s energies. What has happened Kouga? Was it Naraku? It was one of his incarnations. He was not with them thou. We where all turned in for the night when they where hit. They almost wiped out my hole castle. I wount revenge for my kingdom Sesshomaru. Are you well enough to travel? Yes I only got a few cuts. Let us go then.

Aymie have our dead buried, and have it all clean up while I`m away. How long well you be gone? I well be back after that Naraku is dead. Ok mate come back to me, and our pups. I well be back. He kissed, and held her, and his pups for a few minets. He said his good bys, and left fast going towards the weastern castle In his tornado. Sesshomaru flew in his sphere. Since Naraku wasn`t there he might be trying something with his castle. A few hours they where there. To Sesshomaru, it was a releafe to see that everything was as he had left it.

CHAQPTER 26

Yes just like his father. Sorry Inuyasha. Its ok lady Kagome. Thanks for the great meal. Well you can thank the cooks. By the way prince Inuyasha just call me Kagome. If you just call Inuyasha. It`s a deal. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to help the nanny get the pups ready for bed. I well see you before you leave in the morning. Goodnight. Oh Inuyasha, and Adio have you been showen to your rooms? No not yet. Well if you are done I can show you as I well be going the same way. I`m ready. So am I. If you wount sis, I well show them. Well ok, thanks Sango. You do know that sence you are my sister that you are lady Sango. I never thought about that. Kagome went ahead to her pups room to get them ready for bed, with the help of the nanny. Sango showed the men to their rooms. After Kagome read to them, and they where asleep she desighted to go on to her chambers. Miyou was there to help her out of her formel cloths. She told her to go on to bed . She told the nanny to do the same. After Kagome was dressed and in bed, she feel asleep right away.

Just before dawn Kagome was again woken by her pups. Not long after, a knock on the door.

Who is it ? It is I lady Kagome. Come on in Shiori. I now see where your pups where. Yes they like to wake me up in the mornings really early. Shippo go on down with Shiori, while I feed your brother. Ok moma. Shiori you well not need to change them untell they have breakfest. They tend to be a little messy. As you wish my lady. After Inutaisho was done, and Kagome was dressed with help from Miyou. They headed down to breakfest. When she got there everyone was already there. She put Inutaisho into his seat. What took you so long? I was giving some moo to Inytaisho. Why didn`t you do it down here ? I breastfeed him Inuyasha. Did you wount to watch?

Inuyuasha turn a little red from enbaresment. For the remander of breakfest he, and Adio talked about the events that had been going on. After they where done Sango, and Kagome seen Inuyasha off. Sango, and Kagome went to the study, and told Miyou, and Adio to start bringing in the servants, solgers, and gards . Demons where coming from all over the southern lands to the castle. While Sango, and Adio dealt with the solgers, and guards. Kagome delt with the servents. She had two more nannies. So there could be three shifts. It was noon when she had finely gone threw with all the servants she needed for the castle. She joined Sango, Adio, the pups, and Saikotsu for lunch.

Bought time you joined us Kagome. I was just finiching up with the last of the servents. How are you two doing? We have all the gards we need. We stell have to have a lot more solgers. Let me see if I can help with that. I need a messagner to take letters to all the villages. It matters not if human, or demon solgers. I can help you with all the diferent villages lady Kagome. Thank you Saikotsu. That would be a big help. I wish to set up a meeting with all of them, after they put up noteses for each village. I got the perfict guy for a messanger. I well get him after we are done. Ok. So Kags are you going to ask the villages to put up noteses so we can recrute more solgers? Yes. I have a feeling we well need them soon. There is one problem Kags. What is that. Our barrer has the elution that there is know castle here. We need to change that where you can see the castle. Well why don`t you help me with that after we eat. Then help me with all the letters. I can do that.

CHAPTER 27

By the end of that day the had a messanger had left to take the letters to all of the villages, and had erected a new barrer. It was just as strong as the one befor. Except you could see everything. Little did they know there was a demon in a baboon pelt watching from the trees just out of the barrer. So it is true that the castle does have a new lord? There seams to be a lot of activity going on there. I well have to keep an eye on this castle. That barrer is one that I can`t even brake. I well have to find some way.

I see you are back Inuyasha. Where is Adio did he get killed? No he didn`t. Then where is he? I well tell you, but first I have a few things to talk to you about. Hurry up Kouga, and I have things to degust. It wount take long. I went to see about the missing castle while you where gone. So I could deside where I would need the new one for me built. And? Well you where wrong about it being missing. Explane. It just had a barrer up around it that just made it seem that it was not there. If you would have gotten closer you woul have felt it.

So brother was there anyone like maybe Naraku there? No he was not the one there. Then who was? Do you remimber the two women that we met on the cruise ship that sunk? Yes I do. Well they survived. So one of the women that Adio cam across was from that ship. Yes both of them. Well they cam across that castle, barred the dead, and made it there home. I`m sure that you can remove them. No I well not do that. And just why not? Well you see there is this sertan pup that is there. Go on. He has white hair. What are you talking about? You know next time you have sex with someone use a rubber. You meen he is mine? Yes how can you tell? he has your markings. So That bitch had your son, and clamed the castle as hers sence she is the mother of the weastern prince. She might be trying to pull something. Give it up, and go see for your self. I well. There is more. Talk. Inuyasha told him about Naraku`s obsesion of Kagome. Sesshomaru started grouling. His eyes where turning red with anger. Without another word Sesshomaru shot out of the castle going towards the south.

Good job Inuyasha. For your sake you have better be telling the truth. I`m not lieing about anything. She is the one that told me this. I thank we should go after him. I well take care of things here while you all are gone. Thanks Miroku. Get going he is in a rage. They flew out of the castle to try to catch up with him.

My fingers hurt that was a lot of letters. I had know idea that there was that many villages on this land. This must be a hug Island. It is Sango. Thank you for your help Adoi. I'm glad to help my ladys. You can call us by our names when we are not around the servents. Ok Songo. Well I`m going to go spend some time with my pups you two. I well see you both later. Ok Kags, later.

Kagome left the study to go find her pups. She found that there smell was going out side into the gardens. It was not long befor she seen them playing. Shippo, and Inutasha was jumping on their nanny, and tickling her. So here you two are. Moma you come to play with us? Yes I have. Oh goody.

CHAPTER 28

Master. What is it Kaugra? Sesshomaru is coming this way, and in a hurry. I wounder what has him riled up besides you Kagura, destroying the northern castle. HA! HA! HA!. I well be going back to my place. Keep an eye on what is going on here. Report to me in the morning. Yes master. Oh, and Kaugra mask your sent. As you wish Naraku. But if its enportant come wake me. Yes master. Naraku went up in a cloud of purple myasma. Kaugra masked her sent, and hid in the trees. Know sooner than she had done that, Sesshomaru landed at the enterance of the barrer. As he landed two guards greeted him. They reconised who he was, and boweled. Lord Sesshomaru of the west, right this way ser. I well anounce you. Lead the way guard . One of the guards stayed behind to keep a guard of the entrence. As they got to the entryway, Adio cam to great him. Adoi had felt Sesshomarus presents when he past threw the barrer. Sango followed right behind Adio.

Lord Sesshomaru. I wish to see lady Kagome. She is out in the garden my lord. This is lady Sango, I beleave you have meet her on a ship. Yes Lady Sango I wish to see your sister. We well lead the way. Thank you. Before Kagome even seen Sesshomaru she felt, and smelt him. Both pups felt the presents also, and started wimpering, and got behind Kagome`s legs. Kagome started to groul protectively. Sesshomaru soon made an aperance. Kagome gave a minicing groul worning him not to come any closer. So lord Sesshomaru what brings you here? Lady Kagome I beleave you know the reason is that I'm here. Yes I beleave I do. Inutaisho, this is your daddy. Shippo I see Sango. Why don`t you go to her. I well not hurt the pups. You have my word. Ok. You can just go play then. I need to talk to the lord here. Ok momma.

Kagome picked up Inutaisho. Sesshomaru was in all at the butiful demoness that was in front of him. She was butiful befor, but now to him, know one could compare with her . He walked over at a slow pass. So she wouldn`t be defencive towards him. But it didn`t meen his son. Inutaisho started growling. Sesshomaru raised one eye brawl, in surprise. When he got close enouph he stoped and stared at the boy infront of him. He took in every detail of him. He started to reach out to touch his hair when he herd Inutaisho say. Protect momma. Protect momma. He took a few swipes at him with his tiny claws, and groled menasing. Its ok Inutaisho he wount hurt me, or you. Be good to daddy. Da? Yes. I would like to hold him. That is if it is allright? It is. Go to him Inutaisho.

Kagome sat Inutaisho on the ground. He crawled over to Sesshomaru, and sniffed him. After he thought it was safe, Inutaisho raised his hands, as if to say pick me up. Sesshomaru leaned down, and did just that. They stared at each other. Sesshomaru barked, and yapped at Inutaisho a few times. He let out a wine. Kagome didn`t like the sound of her pup wineing. Her eyes started to turn red, and she started to growl. It is all right bitch. I just talked to him in our toung. By barking at him, And then why was he wining? He can understand me. All pups know at birth the language of there demon. It is natural. What did you tell him? That I was his sier, and that I`m pack leader. Really, well if you think you well take him from me you have another thing coming mister. Let us not argue in front of the pup. Sesshomaru barked again at the pup, and then put him down. Inutaisho yapped back to him, then started to go in the drection that Shippo went.

CHAPTER 29

What did you tell him? I told him to find his pack brother. I see. I would like to have a few words with you, but not out here. We can go to my study. That well do. I`ll keep an eye on them Kags. Thanks Sango.

Kagome, and Sesshomaru went into the study.

Wount you have a set? Yes. Do you wount anything to drink like some tea? That would be nice. Kagome pulled the rop, and in cam Miyou. Yes my lady ? Miyou I wount you to get some tea for us. Right away my lady, and lord Sesshomaru. I didn`t know that you new lord Sesshomaru? I don`t my lady. adio told me. I see. Go on then. It didn`t take long befor she brought the tea in. She then pored it for them befor she was excused.

Now that we are alone we need to decuse our pup. What is there to discuse? I wount my pup with me in the house of the moon. The what? My castle. You are not takeing him from his home, brother, or me. I have know plans to take him from you. Of corse you, and the pups well be moveing in with me. No. What do you meen no? Just that. Saongo, and I have been working hard on making this castle our home. Why should I give up on that? I can take better care of you all.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome`s rage building inside her. He could tell that she was a powerful mico demoness. Her eyes where turning red with anger. Her fangs, and her claws leanthened.

Do you think I`m weak? Com down. Com down? You just told me what I`m to do, and where I, and my pups are to live. I am not your servent Sesshomaru. Com down, and just lissen. What do you think well happen when Naraku finds out that you are here. He well come after you, and kill your pups. Or just use them to get what he wounts, then kill them. He well not be able to get threw the barrer. Maybe he wount have to. What is that supose to meen? He has some incarnations, and servents that are fathful to him. Who is to say that one might get threw, posing as a servent, or gard. I don`t think he well. Because we have all the help we need. Realy, then tell me what happened to this castle befor you cam across it. It was in bad shape, and everyone was dead. The lord, and lady had a barrer up also. Some how he got it down, and there was only one way, and that is he had to have a helper on the inside. I really never thought about that. That is becouse you do not know the stradigies of someone that has been in many wars.

So lady Kagome do you feel safe here? Not now. You have to think what is best for the pups. All right you have convinced me. I well not leave my sister behind though. She is also wecome to live at the house of the moon. What well happen to my castle? I well have Inuyasha take care of it. After all he is Inuaisho`s uncle. That well be fine. When we get rid of Naraku I plan on moveing back here, with my pups. This is Inutasha`s land. Fine , now let us get all your stuff packed up. How much do you have? A lot. At least a wagon full. Well then just pack some things for now for all of you, and I well have some of my servents come for the rest. All right. Kagome puled the rope again for Miyou. She told her to have Sango, and the pups to come to the study, and then for her, and some other servents help her pack some of the stuff for each one of them. So it could be easily cared with them, when they leave. Miyou did as she was told.

CHAPTER 30

After a bit Sango cam into the study with the two pups, and Adoi. Kagome told Sango what was going on, and she agreed that it would be safer at the weastern castle. Sesshomaru told them it would probly be better if they left after dark. That way if there was a spy there, it would eather be gone,or asleep. Kagome had already had two of her men take a message from Sesshomaru to Miroku at the weastern castle. No one new what was going on. Inuyasha, and Kouga got there an hour befor midnight. Sesshomaru told them what was happening. And told Inuyasha to send the reast of their things to the weastern castle in the morning. A little after midnight Kagome, and Sango got on there cats with the two pups, and Adio rod behind Sango so they would go faster, and off they flew. They flew for four hours, and then landed. Adio gathered wood for a fire. While the women set up there bed rolls. Soon they layed down to rest beside the fire. Kagome had both of her pups sleeping with her.

Kagura what brings you here before dawn? Master, I thought this would not waight. Well then tell me. I well be the judge of that. Inuyasha , and Kouga cam to the castle a few hours after Sesshomaru. Then there was two messangers takeing off to the west. Just after midnight Sesshomaru, one of his gards, two women, and at least one infent flew one two twin tail cats towards the west. Inuyasha stayed behind. Your spy cam back with me to inform you what is happening. Talk . Master Two women with two infents, moved into the castle, and took it over. What I herd was they where going to stay at the western lords for a bit, and that Inuyasha is there to watch over the place. Someone said that the one called Kagome had bor Sesshomaru a pup. But they are not mated. What ealse? The two women had been shipped recked on this island a little while back. You may go. Keep your ears open. Yes master. Kagura, you can rest after you go, and try to get that pup that bitch has bor Sesshomaru. How well I know wich one. If you can`t tell, then get both. And if you can`t do that I wount them dead. Yes master .

Kagura flew off towards the west. It was not long befor she seen a camp below her. She went closer for a better look to see if it was them. She made sure to mask her sent. She found out that it was endead them. She sent Naraku`s demons forth, as she sent her tornados into there group. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome, and the pups. Kagome put a barrer around the pups. She graved her sward, and left the safty of the barrer to join in the fight. She jumped on her cat and took to the air, fighting any demon that got close to her. Sango joined her on her cat. She used her huge boomerang, killing several at a time. Adio, and Sesshomaru stayed on the ground to fight. Kagome was fighting two demons at the same time when Kagura sent her wind blades towards Kagome. Kagome got hit, and was cut several places. She was loosing a lot of blood. The more she fought, the weeker she got. Seata took her to the ground. When Sesshomaru smelt Kagome`s blood, his eyes started to turn red. His fangs, and claws grew larger. The strips went jaged on his face. He let out a loud growl. When Kagura look at him, she got frighten, and flew off. Leaveing the demons to take care of them. She had no death wish. She new not to mess with him while he was in a rage. After she left it didn`t take long befor Adio, Sango, and Sesshomaru finished off the last few demons.

CHAPTER 31

Sesshomaru flew over to Kagome where she had landed. He picked her up, and with Songo`s, and Adie's help they flew off with her, and the pups. It was not long befor they got to the castle. Kagome had past out a little after they flew off. He went strate to the healer. Adio, and Sango followed with the pups. Keade got right to healing her. Even thow she was healing herself fast with her powers. I did all I can for her. What she needs is for some blood, and rest. I well give her some of mine. To do so well require you to bite her, and if you do that, she well be your mate. I don`t think she well like that Sesshomaru. Your name is Sango right? Yes. Well Sango she may never wake up again without blood. Plus it has to be demons blood for it to work, and she might steel never wake up. Do you think she would like to leave her pups so soon in life? No , she would take the blood to stay alive. We have only one choise then. Just please save her lord Sesshomaru. I well give you privetcy.

I well have some servents show your guest to the bathing room. And to your rooms. I wount the pups to stay in my room with me tonight. That is if Kagome isn`t awake. That well be a wise idea sence there moma is hurt. After they left Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome. He then leaned down to her neck. He took what was left of her dress off her, and pulled her into his lap. With his fangs longgated he then bit down into her jugelar. He sucked some of her blood, and then he forest a lot of his blood into her. He pulled his fangs out, and licked the wound. It closed right away. He then quickly took off to his shirt, wrapped it around her, and flew to his chambers. He took her into his privet hot springs. After he took his shirt off her. He layed her down carefully, and then undressed himself. He then picked her back up, and walked into the soothing hot springs. He sat down in the worm water, and then settled Kagome into his lap. He slowly bathed her being carful not to hurt her. After he was done with her. He took her out, and dried her off, and laid her in his bed to rest, he went back to clean up his self. He had a servent bring him his breakfest. Sence it was morning now. He had a servent set with her while he checked up on the pups, and Kagome`s sister. When he found them they where injoying breakfest . The servents where making a fuss over all three of the pups.

I see you have cleaned up. How are the pups doing? They are fine. When can we see momma? She is sleeping now. Father I'm glad you are back. As am I pup. Rin this is Shippo, and this is prince Inutaisho. Their mom was hurt, and I brought her back with me. Inutaisho looks a lot like you. He is my son. I have a brother? You have two. You know the woman I brought back is my mate now. So that makes Shippo my son also. Yea I have two brothers to play with. Yes you do. When well I meet my new mom? When she wakes up I well come get all of you, so you can see your mom.

Inutaisho needs his milk. She well not be able to feed him like that anymore. He well have to drink goat milk. This might be fun. Sesshomaru summoned a servent to get the milk for the pup.

CHAPTER 32

When she got back she gave it to the pup. Sango took the cup of milk and let Inutaisho take a drink. He spitted it out. Some got on Sango. She tried again, but Inutaisho would not have it. He swiped his little small claws at the cup, and it hit the wall. Sesshomaru let out a few barks, and Inutaisho whimpered. Get him another cup of milk. It was not long befor the servant cam back with another cup of milk. Sesshomaru picked up the cup, and let Inutaisho drink it. He drank every drop. May I ask you lord Sesshomaru what you told him ? I told him the truth. That his mom is hurt, and he well no longer get to suckel her anymore. Isn`t that a little cruel? No he is at the winging age. He can drink from a cup from now on. But he is just 3 months. Demon children learn how to survive at a young age. Its in there genets' to do so. it's a servivle thing. I see. I well leave you all for now.

Miroku leave Sango alone. You taken away my fun lord. Miroku I wount you to take care of things for a day, or two. Where are you going lord Sesshomaru? You know where. I`m going to stay with Kagome my mate, while she is recovering. What mate? I leave you to tell him Sango.

Sesshomaru flew up to his room. He sent the servent off, and then took off his cloths, and climed into bed with Kagome.

When Kagura got back she went to report what had happened. Master, I got the jump on them, but they where quick to ack. I couldn`t even get close to the pups. One of the micos put a barrer around them. They had twin tails, and could fly, and fight at the same time. But I was able to wound that one that put up the barrer. I had to back off some. Sesshomaru was going into a rage when he seen, and smelt her blood. He whiped out most of the demons, and was coming after me. I`m lucky to even get away. So he has a thing for one . Most likely it was the one that boar him a pup. How entresting. I hurt her pretty bad. She might not make it with all her blood loss. Kagura did you find out the names of the two women? No master I did not. I`ll send my bees to find out. He then summoned his demon bees, and sent them west.

Haft the night Kagome tossed, and turned with a fever raging inside her. The mico part of her blood was trying to fight Sesshomaru`s. Sesshomaru had cool water brought in to cool her down. Evenchely their bloods started to conbind together, and the fever went down. As she comed, Sesshomaru started to relax. He pulled her up close to him, and feel asleep.

Conna bring me the merrier, and show me what is going on at the house of the moon. As Naraku looked into the merrier. Sesshomaru was talking to Keade about Kagome, with Sango standing by. He heard all that was going on, and started to get ferrous. He had recognized Sango, and then it clicked. That the two micos where Kagome, and Sango. How could it be? Kagura come here. Yes what do you wont master? Did you tell me that the micos had been ship wrecked? Yes. So Kagome was on the same cruise ship as Sesshomaru, and hie companion. She was the one that Kagura hurt, and that meens that she is the one that boar him a pup. How dear he. I well kill the pups, and Sesshomaru. Then I well take her back. Kagura you are lucky that she is not dead. Because if she was, you would be. Now leave me, and go watch Inuyasha. Be gone from my sight.

CHAPTER 33

Sango I think I seen one of Naraku`s insects. What kind of insect ? He has demon bees that he uses to spy on anyone he chooses. What should we do Adio? I think we need to see where they are heading, so we can find that basterd. Well what are we waighting for? Lets go then. Wich way did they head Adio? East. Ha weight for me I wount to go with you two. You may need my help. Keade Let Sesshomaru know what we are up to , when he wakes up. I well Miroku, now go. They all flew off. Miroku was rideing behind Sango.

Keep your hands to yourself monk. They seen the bees ahead of them so Sango put a spell on Miroku, and her so the bees could not smell, or deticked their presents. They watch them go threw a barrer, that could not be seen. Now they knew his location. They flew on back towards the house of the moon.

When the bees got back to Naraku, he was stell ferrous . So he killed them out of fustration.

When Sango, and the men got back the sun was high in the sky. They where all three tired. Did you find out anything Lady Sango? Yes I did Keade . We now know where he is. This is good news. Has lord Sesshomaru, and Kagome awaken yet? I was just going to check on them . We are going to freshen up a bit, and get a bit to eat. Then I`m going for a nap. Let me know if they are awake. I well . The three of them went their seperet ways to clean up. They all meet back at the dinning table, after they eat they then went their seoret ways again to get some rest .

Lady Keade went up the stairs to the lords chambers. There was two gards out side his me , are they awake yet? Not yet. Ok. I better go see where the pups are. They are in Rin`s chambers Lady Keade. That's good. Thank you. Keade went to the chambers across from Sesshomaru`s. She then went in to check on them. They where playing with the toys, and the nannie. How are you three doing? We wont to see momma. She is stell asleep. When well she get up? When she feels better Shippo. I know its hard on you two. But you just have to let her rest, and heal. Ok we well. Why cant we go out to play Keade? We don`t wount anything to happen to you, that had happened to your mom. Oh. I well come to get you three when they wake up ok? Ok. Keade went back to her shores. Shippo what's our momma like? She is really nice. When she found me she took me in, and took care of me. When did she become your mom? When I asked her if I could call her mom. She must be a great demoness. None better. Do you think she well like me? I know she well.

A few hours had past,and Sesshomaru had woken up. He carefully got out of bed , as to not wake Kagome. He went to clean up, and got dressed. He called for a servent to stay with Kagome while he went to eat, and to take care of things. Songo had woken up, had bathed, and dressed. She then went down for dinner. When she got there Sesshomaru, Adio, and Miroku was setted. Hello lord Sesshomaru. How is Kagome? She is doing better. She just needs to rest. Just then Keade cam in with the three pups. Shippo saw Songo. Sango!

CHAPTER 34

Shippo ran to her, and huged her. Rin ran up to her father, and huged his leg. Inutaisho croled to his father. He sat up, and held his hands up for Sesshomaru to pick him up. Sesshomaru Picked him up, and put him in a chair to feed him. Have a set pups, and lets eat. Instead of Sesshomaru getting the first bit Inutaisho graved a drum of the chicken that was on his plate. Food. He then started eating it. No pup. I `m supost to take the first bit, before anyone ealse. Then you can eat. Sesshomaru started to reach over to make him put it down. Inutaisho thought he was takeing iot away from him, and hit him with his drum stick. My dum! Hungry. Sesshomaru groled at him. He graved Inutaisho`s hand that had the meat in it, and made him put his hand down. With his other hand he picked up a bit of food, and ate it. Now you can eat it. Now? In know time Inutaisho had haft of it ate. Its amasing . What is it Sango? Well when Inuyasha was over, and we ate . Inuyasha was graveing a peace of meat, and Inutaisho got mad at him. But Inuyasha took it anyway. Inutaisho picked up some mash potatos, and hit Inuyasha with it. That well teach Inuyasha to know his place in the pecking order of the pack. More dum pl. Sesshomaru handed him another peace, and gave him a drink of milk.

After dinner was over Sango asked if they could go some where to talk, while the pups got cleaned up for bed. Let us go into the study . So now tell me what is it that you wish know servents to hear? You tell Adio. My lord we cought some demon bees spieing on us. We know that Naraku uses them, so we masked our sent, and fallowed them. We now know where he is. And he knows by now that Kagome is here, and the pups now Adio. I think we out to strike right now, while we have the elament of surprise. Make ready, we leave in haft an hour. Tell know one at all. I don`t wount him to be tiped well meet up at the tree line. Go from your balkeny. Miroku you ride with Sango. Right. Make hast.

Sesshomaru swifley went up the stairs. He went into all three of the pups rooms to bid them good night. Sleep daie. You have to sleep in your bed. Unless you wount to sleep with your brother. Sipo. Sesshomaru picked up Inutaisho, and carred him to Shippo`s bed. They huged him, and then curled up together. He left the room, and went into his. He put on his battle cloths, and straped on his sawrds. He went over to Kagome to see how she was doing. Kagome was coming awake now. He new she would be a pist off demoness when she found out that he clamed her as a mate without her say. He would deal with it when he killed Naraku to prtect what was his. Expechly his mate, and pups. He was going to make it safe for them. As he flew off his balkiny to meet the rest..

As Kagome started to wake up, she thought she felt a kiss. She then was awake. The bed she layed in was very confertable. When she stretched she started feeling some pain, and soreness.

Oh yes now I rember I was on my way to lord Sesshomaru`s castle when we where anbushed. My head is stell a bit foggy. My pups. Where are my pups. The door to the room she was in opened. Momma, mom. You are awake. Yes come on in pups. Come over to me. Shippo picked his brother up, wich was almost as big as him, and went to the bed to clim in. When they did she gave them a big hug. Have you been good? Yes we have been time is it? Kagome looked around to find that it was dark out. I see its your bed time.

CHAPTER 35

We where in bed when we heard you wake up. So we cam to see you. Well then now that you have seen me, why don`t you lay down a get some rest? Ok mom, night. You two too.

Keade went to check on the pups. When she got to Shippos room they where not there. So she checked Rins, but they weren't there eather. She desited that she would check the lords. She was asked to keep an eye on her. She had a fealing that, that was where they where. She opened the door when Kagome was kissing the pups goodnight. So you are awake my lady? Yes, and I could use a bath, and some clean cloths, please. Right away. Your privet bath is right threw there. Thanks. I`ll bring you some cloths to wear. Kagome found out that the bathing room was a hot springs like hers. But this one was more natural. It had its four walls, but there was know roof on it. There was a small waterfall that casketed down into a hug pond. The steam was coming off the water. There was bolders here, and there. There was flowers, shrubs, and grass carfuly manicured. Wow the bottem of this hot springs is marble. I wonder what it looks like in the day time? As she got undressed she notest that there had been a few changes on her. Her hair had a couple of white strips lineing her face. I wounder why I have changed, and what other kind of changes?

Keade cam in with what would be described as a long shirt, for her to wear. What is your name? I`m called Keade. It is nice to meet you. Tell me Keade why have I changed? My lady. You are now mated to lord Sesshomaru. I`m What!!! My lady would you let me explain? Ok explain. Do you wish to get dressed first? Oh. Yes I thank that would be better to do that first. Kagome got dressed. While Keade ordered a servent to get her something to servent set Kagome`s meal out on the balkeny. While she ate Keade told her why she was now Sesshomaru`s mate. Keade poored them both some tea, while they talked. So if he haden`t then I would be dead. I was hopping to find love in my life. I wonder if I well ever fall in love with him? Oh well know sence dwelling on it. Keade where is his room located at? This is both of your chambers. It is? Yes.

My lady, our lord has another pup too, its female. Really? Yes She was from his deceased mate. How sad. Yes it was a tragedy. She died at child birth. So Rin didn`t even know her. So Rin is her name? Yes. How long did it take the lord to get over it? It was an arranged matting. I see. Rin has ben excited to have a mom. What is she like? She is a sweet happy girl. She loves flowers. The three pups get along very well. That's good. By the way where is Sesshomaru? He has left on buessness. Do you know what kind? Know he didn`t tell me. I well let you get some more rest, and I well see you tomarrow.

Later on that night after Kagome went back to sleep. After she had fallen back to sleep, someone cam in, and tiptoed to the bed, and croled in, and cuddeled up tp Kagome, and the pups. It was storming out, and Rin was afraid of the sounds of the storms. When ever it stormed she would crole in bed with her father for sonfert.

CHAPTER 36

When Sesshomaru, and his group got to the place that Naraku was hidden, they readied their selves for the battle. Is everyone ready? Yes we are. It is time for that abomination to die. Sesshomaru rasid his great sward, and struck the barrer. It disintegrated. They rushed the castle. Naraku was cought off gard. He quickly got ready for battle, as his minions attacked Sesshomaru`s group. Sango threw her gient Boomarang, and wiped out several demons at a time. Miroku threw his sutreas, and each one it landed on fell to dust. Sesshomaru was cutting them down fast. He then took his sward, and cam down with it. When the dust cleared Haft of Naraku`s palice was gone .

So you are the one making all the ruckus Sesshomaru? Naraku you vule creacher you well die now.I think not. Naraku shot his tenicals at Sesshomaru, but befor they got he cut them off. Do you think that I would be so weak, Naraku ? Kagura, Conna where you? Right master. Kill every one. I wount Kagome back Sesshomaru. I can`t do that. Besides she is my mate. When did you mate her? After your incarnation almost killed her. It maters not I well kill you, and take everything. That's well never happen. Sesshomaru flew at him . All Naraku saw was a white streek. He shot one of his tenicals out fast. It was deadly quiet after that. You didn`t even tuch me Sesshomaru. Is that right? You had better check again. A frown cam over Naraku`s face, before his head feel to the ground. He turned to dust. Now who is next? All Naraku`s minions ran, and flew away, except Kagura, and Conna. Sango had killed Conna, and Adio killed Kagura. The evel one was gone. My lord you are bleeding. I well be fine. I'm going on ahead. I well see you at the castle . Sesshomaru shot off in his sfear. Let us be off too. Sango, Adio, and Miroku headed back. Each had a few miner wonds. So they would be fine.

Kagome , and the pups where sound asleep when Sesshomaru landed on the balkiny. He walked over to his bed. He looked at the content faces of his mate, and pupsHe then gentaly stroked Kagomes face, and feel. Kagome was awakened from the noise. She sat up, and looked at the pups. She smiled when she notest that she had gained one more during the night. Kagome sniffed the air she smelt the strong smell of blood. Sesshomaru`s blood. She franickly looked around, and found him by the bed on the floor bleeding bad. She ran to the chamber door, and got a gard to help her take Sesshomaru to the healer. In know time they had him there.

A grew days later. Momma how is dad today? He is a lot better. Can we go to see him? Yes but be very carfule with him. We well. Well then lets go. Here we are. Kagome, and the pups cam in. Sesshomaru was setting up in bed. I brought you some viseters. I see. Inutaisho squirmed untell he got loss from his moms arms. Da! Da! He crawled to the bed, and climed into it. Da, Da.

THE END


End file.
